Secret Stories
by skylinebooshlover
Summary: Jack gets an unexpected visitor but will her arrival be all its planned out to be or will it be a betrayal on the highest level, sorry for the bad soummary they have never been my thing lol, but i hope you enjoy it, take care x
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys well this is the first part to a few characters of Roxy and Bruce were created by me and howlinginthetwilight Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think.**_

_**Pairings: Jack/ Ianto, Bruce/Roxy and a tiny bit of Tosh/Owen**_

_**I own nothing but the words all the characters and torchwood was created by very talented people! =^-^= Enjoy xx**_

The fuzzy cctv camera made the image just about readable as female, medium height black hair, her face was to pixalated to get a scan of who she was.

"She still out there?" Toshiko glanced over at Owen's screen

"Yep, she isn't budging"

Tosh and Owen heard footsteps behind them which drew them away from the CCTV; it was Ianto with his tray of freshly brewed coffee.

"Drink it before it gets cold" he said handing the individual mugs to them leaving one on the tray. Ianto observed Jack before entering his office; he was sitting at his desk his head far away into the paperwork

"Coffee for the worker" Ianto's sudden presence made Jack jump slightly making him nudge the pile of papers which had been placed on his desk neatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir" Ianto placed the coffee on Jacks desk and rushed over to the papers sorting them together and placing them in a neat pile.

"Thank you, oh don't apologise it was my fault for not noticing you there, I've been so sucked into this paperwork, and between this and the rift throwing whatever it can at me" He was shushed by Ianto's finger, and then rewarded from his work by a soft kiss on the lips. Jack smiled appreciatively at Ianto; he picked up his coffee and sipped his hot beverage. Ianto watched in anticipation to see if it was to his boss's standards. Jacks eyes closed and he breathed gently, this made Ianto smile and he closed the door gently behind him leaving Jack to revel in the sensual blend.

"Right I'm sorry what looks like a hot chick is walking my space presumably looking for us, and I'm just sitting here?"

"Your space?" replied Toshiko

"I think it's time we greeted out guest" smiled Owen, and with that Owen grabbed his Jacket and ran through the doors to go and meet the keen visitor.

"Be careful" shouted Tosh almost wanting Owen not to hear it, she sighed why was she so invisible?

Jack laid in his office alone his paperwork finished which would give him a lot of time for tomorrow, which he'd thank himself for eventually. He looked around his office, how had he got here, not that he regretted getting here he loved this place and the people. But he had to admit he missed his home town. For once he actually missed it, and his family and friends that were once there. A tear forced its way from Jack's eye; he wiped it with his sleeve of his greatcoat. There was only one family member left for him there now. But it was too risky to go back there; he was a wanted man with the time agency he'd conned to many people in his time. His thoughts were stopped by Ianto opening the door

"Oh sorry, are you busy?" Ianto smiled

"No i just finished up here, what did you have in mind" Jack smiled and leaned back in his chair

"Well Owen has just gone to meet a stranger who has been stalking around the water tower for quite a few hours now"

"So what the person's a tourist"

"A tourist with a wrist strap?"

"Ok, you've got my attention" Jack stood up and walked past Ianto and to the CCTV footage

"Know her?"

"I can't really recognise her face from here but I'm guessing that she knows me" Jack trailed off as he could hear the lift rising upwards, Owen was returning with a guest. Jack braced himself ready the cog wheel door opened. Jack gasped at the young girl who entered his home.

"Well, well, well" said the female American

"Look what the cat dragged in" Jack smiled and giggled

"Haha! What the hell are you doing here" he quickly put his arms beneath the young girl's waist and span her round, slowing down into a tight hug.

"Thought you needed some visitors" she smiled and put her arms around him. The team stared at him in awe and confusion. They had never seen Jack so happy to see someone. Ianto was slightly jealous by the arrival of the woman he assumed to be his ex.

"I've also came to give you some news"

"Ok should i like the sound of this?" Jack arched his eyebrows fearing bad news he didn't need any more of it.

"Well you should if you want to be an uncle!" Jack smile just grew wider as he swept his big sister up in his arms. "Oh god sorry, i didn't hurt you did i?" Jack fussed

"No don't be silly!" she punched him playfully on the arm. Jack turned to face his team holding his sisters hand firmly with the other arm around her shoulder. The team stared back at him in shock, except for Ianto who was pleased she wasn't just another ex.

"Torchwood meet Roxanne, Roxanne meet the mighty torchwood, oh god that sounded cheesy, didn't that sound cheesy?" Rox and Gwen both giggled.

"You have a sister?" Gwen smiled she was always keen to find out more things about Jack

"More importantly than that Gwen, Jack you have a hot sister?" Roxanne smiled appreciatively at Owen

"Yeah Owen a "Taken" hot sister" he made sure he made that bit clear. Owen stared at Jack in disappointment

"Taken" Jack made sure this was clear

_**Well i hope you guys liked the first chapter sorry if it was a bit quick or slow or well I'm not too great at writing so some tips and reviews would be great. Thanks for reading **_

_***skylinebooshlover***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, ok here goes with a part 2 hehe. Again i own nothing but the words written here. **_

_**Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Roxy/Bruce and slight Tosh/Owen**_

_**Enjoy x**_

The Torchwood team were all gathered round the board room table, except for Gwen who had gone home to go and see to Rhys.

"Yeah, and i actually got him in the leg!" the whole team laughed

"You're a sick man Harkness" Owen snorted

"Funny that's what he said, and with that i gotta pee" he laughed as he left the room. Everyone fell silent

"So what's he like as your boss then" Rox enquired through sucking one of her Chinese noodles, making Owen drool slightly on the table. The team exchanged glances

"Yeah he's a great boss, a little secretive though" Ianto said keeping his head down as he talked

"Yeah, he has always been quite reserved, Jack likes to keep himself to himself" she was interrupted

"Forget the past and live for the future" Jack said smiling at Roxy. "Got to know my team yet?"

Roxy shook her head "This is Owen Harper"

"That's Doctor Owen Harper" Owen corrected giving Roxy one of his flirtatious smiles

"Whatever, this is Toshiko Sato, computer genius"

"I try my best" blushed Tosh

"That girl you saw earlier that was Gwen Cooper, and this man right here is Ianto Jones" he kissed his lover on the lips to show Roxanne what member of the team he was. Roxanne smiled but her smile faded as she knew that she needed to turn the business.

"Jack surely you must be thinking in some part of your mind i didn't just come to see you"

Jack nodded

"Yeah i kinda guessed that, I'm not going back Rox" The team edged in closer to the conversation they were finally finding something out about their mysterious leader, Gwen was going to be broken that she didn't hear this.

"I can't force you to go back Jack, your my little brother and i respect your decisions, but they won't" The team edged forward but gave awkward expressions on their faces, Owen thought it was like listening to a bad episode of Corrie. Jack tensed; Ianto could sense this and grabbed his hand under the table which seemed to make Jack calm down just in the slightest bit. He breathed deeply

"So this how it's going to work is it, you assume you come over and i come back with you without a fight"

"I never thought it would work like that Jack! You're my brother i wouldn't just hand you over to them"

"I'm staying! The conversation ends here!" Jack's face was showing pure hurt and confusion he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Ianto stared at Roxanne and shook his head in shame at her "He liked you Roxanne, now i may not know anything about his past, but i don't need to because i love him and know body has the right to mess with him like that" Ianto quickly followed in pursuit of his lover. Ianto knew exactly where he would be, he looked down the manhole in Jack's office and there he was wrapped in the dirty thin sheet. Ianto climbed down the ladder.

"Sir, are you alright" he put his arm around Jack's body, Jack emerged from under the sheet, his eyes were a sore red and expression was hurt.

"Can't i trust anyone anymore Ianto?" Ianto pulled him into a tight hug. He cupped his lovers face and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He'd never seen him like this before; Ianto had to admit he was pretty scared by it.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Jack sniffed and considered for a moment

"You better get comfy" Jack shuffled under Ianto's arm he always felt safe in his arms. "Where i come people aren't ... well very nice and it's certainly a lot strickter than these days. I belonged to a massive agency. I joined when i was eight years old; we were strict work outs and healthy food, no messing around only training. Anyway when i was about 33 i woke up one morning in the medical bay, my vision was blurry and i had one of the worst headache's you could imagine. I'd found out that while i was sleeping they had taken two years of my memories. I have no idea what i did, and now they want me to go back to them. You can kind of see why i stick to the don't trust anyone rule now" Ianto reached for his lover and brought him in close.

"If they want you there going to have to get through me first" he kissed his lover on the head and held him tight for the long night ahead

_**Sorry it's such a short chapter i hope you like it would really appreciate reviews thanks for reading though, take care**_

_***skylinebooshlover***_


End file.
